


Temptation In A Bottle

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2019 [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Study, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Pridecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto Kaiba vowed that he would never take a sip of alcoholHe never realized there was more than one way to get drunk
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Series: Pridecember 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560421
Kudos: 19





	Temptation In A Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> For day 16 of Pridecember- "Drunk"

There was alot about Gozaburo Kaiba that the media, at large, didn't know about

There was alot that Seto just didn't talk about

One of those things was the booze

He remembered the distinct smell of bourbon on his breath, remembered the amber color in his glass, remembered the sound everytime a new bottle opened

Seto wasn't sure if he would define Gozaburo as a drunk or not, he didn't know what the qualifications had to be for someone to be alcoholic, but he knew that the booze was plenty and it never helped

It never made things better- only worse

In general, he supposed Gozaburo held his liquor well

He never hit that level that Joey's father seemed to hit where he blacked out or slurred his speech, never _clearly_ indicated that he was drunk

But Seto knew

He always knew

There was just something too distinctly different about him, when those moments hit, when he had those days, and Seto had never been quite able to put it into words but he _knew_ all the same

He always knew

He vowed to himself as a child that he would never let the poison of alcohol touch his lips

He swore to himself that he would never let himself get drunk

He reasoned that he never wanted his senses to be inhibited anyway so this was a pretty reasonable expectation to have for himself

After twenty-two years, Seto had still kept that first promise, he never did touch alcohol, no matter how troublesome it was at times to refuse it during business dinners or celebratory events

It was worth it, always, to never put himself at risk

Never put his mind at risk, never put his standards at risk, just....

Not ever allow himself to be at risk

So yes, he kept that first promise he made to himself

It was the second he had a hard time keeping

Because what Seto hadn't understood then, as a child, and what he could only barely understand now, as an adult, was that you didn't have to drink to get drunk

You didn't have to take drugs to get high

You didn't have to cut your chest open and slice your heart out in order to give it to someone else

Seto was never quite sure what to do with any of that information, never sure how to reason it all with himself

It was moments like those, moments like these, when he was so... _intoxicated_..... that he couldn't explain

He hadn't done anything wrong but he had done everything wrong

He hadn't taken a drink but still he was drunk

He knew his childhood self wouldn't have approved but he couldn't bring himself to care

There were lips on his, warm and soft, that tasted like honey

And hands on his face and on his chest and his hips and anywhere and _everywhere_ that left a slow, trailing, burning sensation beneath them

A heat that could only come from skin on skin, that burned him alive from the inside out

He inhaled, the quickness of his breath stinging his throat as he tossed his head back and pushed his hips forward

Lithe fingers glide across his cheek and his eyes fall shut

He hears the soft words of a language he doesn't speak but understands all the same, and inhales the scent of perfume- soft and almost fruit like, familiar above all else

He falls backwards into the most basic of his senses, closes his eyes and lets himself marvel at it all

There's skin on his skin and lips on his lips and he can't think anymore and he doesn't even _care_

Because he wants this

He wants more

He wants _Atem_

He wonders distantly as he comes down from the high, with Atem's soft fingers pressing against Seto's lips, allowing the CEO to kiss each one diligently, is this what it's like to be drunk?

Because from what he's always seen, this is nothing like getting drunk... and yet everything like it as well

There's no stumbling or slurring words or saying hatefull things, he remembers fully what happened the next morning

But at the same time....

He doesn't feel like he's fully in control of anything, everything is always wrapped in some sort of haze of pleasure and want and a desperation for more that he can't explain and his logical mind is always quiet and muted in those moments

Everything is too much and never enough

He lays with Atem splayed across his chest, the pharaoh sleeping peacefully against him, and Seto finds himself aching already for another hit

He wonders if this is what it's like, if this is why people are so addicted to it, if this is why people would trade their entire souls for just another drop

He closes his eyes and lets himself wonder that night, as he dozes off to sleep, holding Atem even more tightly in his arms, if this is intoxication he's experiencing

He remarks to himself that if it is, then he can only be proud of himself for sticking to half of that promise from years ago

He's never had a drink, yes, but.... with Atem's touch, he's mostly surely drunk


End file.
